Tales of Brave Vesperia
by Nekura-Chan.XVI-Tales
Summary: Three years after the game takes place Everything is going fine until Brave Vesperia receives an unusual Request that winds the entire gang in another adventure that will question the very likes of the the world. YurixEstelle, RitaxOC, FlynnxOC KarolxOC, RavenxJudith? I do not own tales are anything except my OC's rated M on some chapters


Three years after the game takes place Everything is going fine until Brave Vesperia receives an unusual Request that winds the entire gang in another adventure that will question the very likes of the the world. YurixEstelle, RitaxOC, FlynnxOC, KarolxOC, RavenxJudith? I do not own tales are anything except my OC's

* * *

_A boy with dark hair held a girl's hand as the two ran across the field, The girl also had dark hair but is was more purple than black plus it was tied with a white ribbon. she seemed to be 4 while the boy was two years old than her "Brother, whats gonna happen to Ebony?" she asked as the two kept running, the boy hesitated at answering "Don't worry sis, Ebony will catch up. but we have to Hurry to Zaphias." He replied, he cringed when he heard the threats and curses of the chasers behind them. He quickly looked at his sister, she seemed tired but still continued while clutching a familiar Purple Gem "Yui...Is that gem..." he started _

_"Brother!"_

_the boy looked infront of him and gasped as he was Slammed aside at a nearby tree "BROTHER!" Yui screamed as she ran towards her brother, She kneelled before his body and started flowing tears"Yui...Run..." He managed to say before he passed out, Yui looked down and clutch the gem._

_"Look little girl, if you had just come with us then none of the would've happ-"_

_"How dare you..." Yui's Voice grew dark as she stood up, the chasers looked to the sky and noticed it got dark and thundery while at the same time Yui glowed purple "Shit! She's already been exposed!" one of them yelled, "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER?!" they all watched in horror as they knew they're deaths were coming_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"AHHHHH!"_

* * *

_Yui looked upon Zaphias as she craddled her brother, slient tears dropped as she carried him towards the entrance. a sign was put up stating that she was in the lower quarter. "Sounds just like home huh brother..." she silently laughed, but a frown accured at the same time "I'm sorry brother but, i need you to be safe. I'm...I'm a monster now... you can't be around me. i might get you killed." she was now in tears, as she took out her ribbon. she laid it on her brother and hugged him one last time._

_"Hey! Are you okay?"_

_ Yui looked to see a 30 year old man walking towards them, Yui gasped and ran "Hey!" the man called out, he scratched his head but noticed someone lying on the ground_

_"Well, Call me Emperor of Zaphias."_

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Halure, Everyone was doing what they we're doing and they liked it like that, and a Certain pink head was definatly enjoying the beauty of the morning. She held a basket of books and walked towards the giant tree "Good morning Estelle!" an energetic Voice caught her attension as she face the owner of the voice "Why, Good morning Aj." she smiled at the young girl "Estelle, are you going to read to us today?!" she asked jumping up and down "Mmmhhmm, I was just walking up towards the tree just now. Would you like to walk with me?" she asked, this made the child joyus and brighter "Really?! Thank you!" she said as Aj & Estelle walked up towards the tree together. Estelle was soon greeted by many of the other Children, She loved it like this. and she always will, but something told her that something will change. for better or for worse. she sat against the tree as many of the other children leaned against her as she read them one of her newer stories.

_Once, there was a Legend of a magnificent creature called a Dragoon that could grant great power to whoever took its power source._

_Many Adventures searched for this gem But Alas could not seem to find it._

_However, the was a farmer girl who ventured beyond her farm to find a lost pig. but she fell down in a hole and discover a secret underground area, She continued to walk through and discovered a very weak Dragoon. The Girl looked at it, and the Dragoon looked back at her. She was scared to go near it, but she walked near its head, and laid her hand on its Snout. "Hello Tiny Human." it seemed to talk to the girl but she didn't feel startled for some strange reason "What happened to you?" "I was attacked by your kind." it replied weakly however its body glowed as the girl screamed in pain when she looked at her stomach it had a crystalized line going up towards her heart and ancient tattoos everywhere on her body. "May my Spirit Guide you." it replied before it closed its eyes, the girl looked at it sadly and took a large scale "Don't worry...I won't abuse this power." she said. it is said that she roam's the land defeating evil and protecting many innocent people._

"Wow! thats your best one yet!" "Thats my second favorite!" "Thanks Estelle!" all the children ran off except for Aj " thank you Estelle for the story!" She thanked her before she hugged the pink haired princess and ran off. Estelle simply giggled, Picked up her basket, and walked home. she began to think about visiting the capital again. "Maybe i should go visit Yuri again?" she Reddened at the thought of the dark man, Yeah, she would love that.

* * *

_May my Spirit Guide You._

*.*Tales of Brave Vesperia*.*

* * *

On many days like this, Karol really wished he stayed in bed.

it all started when he Decided to visit Yuri at the capital, When he arrived it all went to Hell

* * *

"Um...Yuri?" Karol looked at the Female in front of him "Hmm? who are you?" the she asked "Oh sorry, i was looking for someone else." Karol replied embarrassed, She looks like alot like Yuri but two years younger and female. well, atleast Rita didn't do so stupid spell and turned him into female(Lolz! i love that fanfic, although i'm only on chapter 1 :3 ). "Hey do you know where i can find someone who sell's gels?" she asked "you many need to look at the Middle Quarter." Karol replied "Oh, and My name's Kaida." She said as Karol introduced himself as Brave Vesperia's Leader, Karol then noticed someone behind her "Hey Yuri!" Karol Yelled as Kaida Gasped and Ran out of the City, Karol scratched his head why did she run away? "Hey Boss, what brings you here?" Yuri walked up to him "hmm? Oh i wanted to show you this request we got." Karol replied "Okay, lets head to my house."

**Yuri Joined the Party**

~.~Skit: Female Yuri? ~.~

Karol: (thinking out loud) who was that girl?

Yuri: Whats wrong Captain?

Karol: Before I called you, There was this Female version of you

Yuri: (Unamused) Female?

Karol: (Closes eyes, tilts head to the left) Well, She looked about two years younger than you, she had dark hair like you and she wore a Black dress (Think Cheria's Innocent Maiden only black)

Yuri: (normal experssion) English please

Karol: (Normal) she looked like a younger but you Judith version

Yuri: (put his hand to his head, portrait moves off screen)...

Karol: Yuri?

* * *

"So, whats this request?" Yuri asked ignoring the conversation they had just now, "this paper just showed up at HQ." Karol gave him the paper, Yuri looked at it in confusion

**We Request your Help to get rid of a pest disrupting our village, It resides somewhere in the Quio Forest.**

**Come to Deindon Hold to accept our request**

"Alright, Whats weird about that?" Yuri asked sitting down, Repede looked up and noticed Karol was here, the blue creature listened to the convesersation his master and his friend talked about, "That's just it, a few months after We destroyed the Adephogoes a few rumors had created by travelers that whenever they'd cross the Quio Woods something would try to Harm them. ever since then the rumors had been growing to the point where sometimes travelers would hire guild members as body guards." Karol explained "Didn't you cross the Quio Forest yourself?" Yuri asked as Karol nodded "Yes, but nothing happened." "So, what are you saying?" "I'm saying that we should be on our guard in case something 'Funny' happens." Karol Explained "I already stopped by Deindon hold to accept the request, so we should be able to get out now." Yuri nodded at this "So, wheres the old man?" Yuri asked grabbing his katana and some supplies "Raven said he went to do some training." "More like being lazy." Yuri muttered "You ready Repede?" Yuri asked as the blue dog bark in reply and followed the two out of the house. "Raven should be near the Quio Woods." Karol stated "Well lets go."

* * *

"nyyyggg..."

I mumbled as I slowly opened my eyes, a stone prision? I suddenly jerked when I remembered what happened. "H...Huh?!" my hands were tied by rope and chains connecting to the wall behind me.

"I see you've awakened."

I looked towards the shadows and noticed the man who kidnapped me "Who are you?" I asked, a noticed a smirk crawling up his face "once a princess, always a princess." he snickered, he sounded so familiar... "I asked you a question." I growled I eyed the shadows to try to see where he'd appear at

"So...Hows Yuri?" he whispered in my ear, I cringed when I remembered that same voice "Y...Your...Your..."

"Ah! so you do remember me?"

"but...That's impossible! you Fell from Taraque!" I cried, I could hear a faint laugh "You know I'd always come back. only now, I've finally got a way to destroy Lowell for good!" he laughed, i could feel a lump in my thought as my body froze with complete fear "how..." i asked

"Well, I've got one of his closet friends as a hostage." he looked at me deviously with his red eyes, "That's never going to happen. Yuri's our leader, He'd never fall for you're traps!"

"yes he would all the tables have turned. He. will. fall." he said walking away, growing with rage and fear i shouted something i probably shouldn't have.

"Yuri will always Reign!" i screamed, i heard his footsteps stop

"oh? whats this?"

"w..what?"

"Oh! this is Juicy~! i cannot believe i haven't noticed this earlier!"

"noticed what?"

"It seems our princess loves this dark man." I gasped at his mad laugh rang through my ears, "but, it seems your a bit too...Innocent."

* * *

**This is basically something I've always wanted to do so, Expect the next chapter to be M okay?**

**anyway, i want this fanfic to be dark on some parts and just plain...ToV on most parts.**

**got it?**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Tales and i'll not be writing anymore disclaimers since we all know i don't own it.**

**Bie! :3**


End file.
